


There Was Only One

by agentBees



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Beta, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentBees/pseuds/agentBees
Summary: Random writing prompt I used to get my brain in the mood: there was only one chair. Credit to Spy on r/fanfiction for the prompt.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	There Was Only One

It had been a grueling journey to get to the town of Arborio. The two huntresses followed a young guard into a large building that was still mid-construction; boards sat on sawhorses ready to be cut, tools left in place, but the workers appeared absent or on break. The three walked across the large space into a small, unfurnished room.

“You can wait in here. I’ll, uh, try to find some chairs.” The man rubbed the back of his neck and frowned. “Sorry. At least it’s away from the dust and noise.”

He closed the door on his way out to the hall.

Immediately, Blake slumped against the wall. Her clothes were dirt and blood stained. Weariness pulled on her bones, making her want nothing more than to lay on the floor and sleep for fourteen hours. Yang leaned against the wall next to her in a similar state. They had walked through half the night to get there.

Before either of them could doze off, the door reopened, and the guard appeared hoisting a wooden chair after him.

“I found one! Uh, I could only find the one, and I may have stolen it from the secretary.” He chuckled, but his face was screwed up in a wince at the thought of the scene to come when the secretary realized he no longer had a seat.

“It’s fine,” Yang said. She looked at the dusty floor with a longing that only the weary get.

The guard shuffled towards the doorway. “Well, I’ll let Councilman Pen know that you’re here. It is the mid-day break, so that might take a bit…”

Blake pulled herself to a fully standing position and mustered up the semblance of a smile. “It’s fine. We can rest until the Councilman gets here. Please, make sure to convey the urgency of the message, though, as soon as you find him.”

He nodded and made his exit.

“You sit, Yang. I’ll just lay down,” Blake said, slumping back against the wall.

“What? No, Blake. You’re even more tired than I am.” Yang wobbled closer to the chair.

Blake began to slide down the wall. “I’ll be fine…”

Strong arms wrapped around Blake’s waist from behind to halt her journey to the floor. Blake leaned back into the warmth. She struggled to remember what was happening.

“Yang, you take the bed,” Blake mumbled. Her ears drooped low.

Yang snorted. “How about we both sit before you pass out?” She swept her partner up and carried her a few steps to the chair.

Blake’s eyes cracked open when she lost her footing. A small adrenaline rush woke her up enough to grasp at Yang’s jacket in alarm. “What are you doing?”

A groan was her response. Yang settled into the chair, leaning back heavily, setting Blake onto her lap and pulling her partner in close. She took in a deep breath. The exhaustion settled over her, and she peeked one eye open to try to resist it.

“Sitting. Comfy?” Yang had her left arm wrapped around Blake’s waist, and her right slung over Blake’s thighs to keep her steady.

Blake gave a pleased hum. She settled her head on Yang’s shoulder. Her nose pressed into Yang’s neck, taking in the scent that filled her with comfort and relaxed her aching body. “Can we sleep now?”

“Yeah,” Yang replied. She closed her eyes and gave into her body’s need for rest. “For a little while."

Not even the sound of construction resuming interrupted their rest.


End file.
